wars start and end
by SiberianTiger45
Summary: five years i am living a good life when a horrible wars starts and threatens my family this is my sequel to my trip for honor.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here is the first chapter in my sequel for my trip for honor I hope you like it and this is five years later when I am nineteen.**

**Chapter 1: the happy couple**

_My pov._

I was in my room thinking _wow five years and I finally get to marry tehmota this is a goodlife._

"hey joe you ready" Jason said.

"yeah I am I will be there in a minute" I said.

I walked out to see my friend happy as can be and he said "trust me she even told me that she has waited for this day for five years."

"thank Jason now I am not as nervous" I said.

Then we walked to the lake where everyone but tigress, shadow, rose, and tehmota was there.

I waited patiently until she came down and she looked more beautiful than when we were fourteen.

Shifu waited in front of us and when tehmota stood next to me is when he started to speak.

"Today, we have gathered together, to join Joe and Tehmota together, as husband and wife. They have been through much together and today, they will become not two, but one. Today, they shall be joined together forever. They have a strong bond, that cannot be broken, and we all are here, to see them be joined together, forever" He said.

"do you joe take tehmota to be your wife" shifu asked.

"I do" I said.

"and do you tehmota take joe to be your husband" he said.

"I do" she said.

"well by the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife" he said.

I removed her veil and kissed her and for the first time as my wife.

When I pulled away I could hear everyone clapping and I think I saw chris let one tear go down his face.

When everyone was enjoying themselves I remembered a song I was told and it was about ending war so I decided to sing it"

"A warning to the people, the good and the evil  
This is war  
To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim  
This is war

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight  
To fight, to fight, to fight

To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first

To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world

A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest  
This is war  
Oh, to the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah  
This is war

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight  
To fight, to fight, to fight

To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first

To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world

I do believe in the light  
Raise your hands up to the sky  
The fight is done, the war is won  
Lift your hands toward the sun

Toward the sun  
(It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie)  
(The moment to live and the moment to die)  
Toward the sun  
(It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie)  
(The moment to live and the moment to die)  
Toward the sun  
(The moment to fight, the moment to fight)  
(To fight, to fight, to fight)  
The war is won

To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first

To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world

A brave new world  
The war is won  
The war is won  
A brave new world."

"that's the song about ending war isn't it" joel said.

"yeah why do you want to start a war" I said.

"it doesn't matter what joel has to say just as long we try to stop wars as fast as possible" tehmota said.

"as long as we do it together it doesn't matter" I said.

As I said that tehmota sat next to me and I put my arm around her.

"I think are daughter made the right choice in marrying him" chris said.

"I agree they seem to love each other a lot" tigress said.

Then it started to get dark so everyone went in but me and tehmota stayed a bit longer looking at the stars.

After she started to nod off into sleep I picked her up and took her to our room and placed her on the bed and I took of my vest and crawled in the bed next to her and fell asleep.

The next morning nazo left to go find yuki and apologize to her.

Me and tehmota spent some of our time in the village and chris bugged her a little bit then it moved to my friends teasing me.

"so now that your married joe when you having a child" Jason said.

"all in due time my friend and I was married yesterday do you think I am going to have a kid the next day things take time" I said.

"fine we'll wait until you do have kid I hope it is soon so we can see what it or they look like" he said.

_I wonder what they will look like but that's in time_ I thought as we went back to the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is another chapter and I forgot to mention that song was this is war by thirty seconds to mars and I hope you like the chapter.**

**Chapter 2: parents**

_My pov._

Months passed I married tehmota and right now I am carrying her to isha to give birth to our children.

"ISHA where are you" I screamed.

"right here what is it" she asked.

"tehmota is ready to have the baby" I said.

"can we go this really hurts" tehmota said.

"here place her here then go get rose" she said.

I placed tehmota down on a bed and raced to find rose.

I found her with her husband and children in the hall of heroes.

"rose….isha needs you in the medical wing now" I said trying to catch my breath.

She nodded and raced to isha and I jogged back still trying to catch my breath.

When I got there the doors were closed and all I could hear was tehmota screaming in pain when everyone else saying how happy they were for me it made me feel better until tehmota screamed even louder.

I was so scared for her I had to go outside and calm myself then about twenty minutes later rose came out and said "you can go in now."

I walked in and saw tehmota holding two cubs one boy and one girl both sleeping soundly.

"what did you name them" I asked.

"kin and heishi" she said.

Kin was the girl panther she had the same dark blue eyes as tehmota.  
Heishi was a boy silver tiger/ocelot with my blue/green eyes.

"they are perfect names for two perfect cubs from a perfect wife" I said.

She smiled and everyone came in one at a time and looked at us and then the cubs chris and tigress were so happy for tehmota and me they almost cried.

When they all left Isha took the cubs and placed them in a cradle and said "joe I need you here if the cubs wake up and tehmota I want you to sleep."

I nodded and tehmota nodded and went to sleep and I sat in a chair looking at tehmota and the cubs and I thought _this is a great life I have now and I hope it won't end soon._

Isha came in from time to time to check on the cubs and tehmota and when she left the last time heishi started to cry softly and I got up and picked him up and rocked him back and forth until he started to sleep again and I put him back next to his sister.

Chris and tigress came in and checked on their grandchildren and they smiled "you can pick them up if you want to" I said.

Chris picked up kin and tigress picked up heishi and rocked them back and forth and tigress said "this reminds me of when Emily was born."

"that it does tigress" chris said.

They put the cubs down and walked out and tehmota woke up and said sleepily "were my parents just here."

"yeah they wanted to see the little ones" I said.

"speaking of our little ones let me see them" she said.

I picked them up and gave them both to her and she said "they are just so cute."

"that they are and so are you" I said.

"I know but they are to I mean they are so tiny" she said.

"well aren't you bright eye and bush tailed I think its safe to say you can walk around but no training at all until I say so" isha said.

Tehmota nodded and I helped her up and I carried kin and helped tehmota to our room.

I put tehmota down on our bed and gave her kin while I got the cradle and brought it back.

When I got back in our room I took the cubs and placed them gently in the cradle and crawled into bed next to tehmota and we both went to sleep.

**Ok that's the chapter and I hoped you liked it and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is chapter another chapter I hope you like it I really do hope.**

**Chapter 3: tehmota's nightmare**

_My pov._

I woke up in the middle of the night when heishi started to cry softly I picked him up and rocked him back and forth until he slept soundly.

When I put him next to his sister I looked over to tehmota and she was trembling uncontrollably so I walked over and tried to wake her up.

But when I did she grabbed my throat and I said "tehmota…its me" while she was crushing my lungs.

She let go and said "oh my I am sorry joe I didn't mean to…" "its ok bad dream" I asked.

"more like a nightmare I saw alexander stabbing you and hurting the kids it was horrible" she said and almost cried.

I sat down and hugged her and said "its ok if he shows his face he'll wish he was on the other side of china."

"thanks that makes me feel better knowing you will do anything to protect our family" she said.

"I will do anything for you, the kids and for our entire family" I said.

"I know you will that why I love you" she said.

I nodded and we went to sleep except she had some trouble.

The next morning when I woke up tehmota was already up looking out the window.

I got out of bed and walked behind her and put my arms over shoulders and put my head on top of hers.

"feeling better sweetie" I asked.

"better but I always feel better with you around me" she said.

"eh I try" I said.

Then I heard a knock on the door and I walked over and opened it and Jason was standing there.

"Jason whats wrong" I asked.

"nothing its just that chris and tigress wanted to know if you guys wanted to talk with anyone unless tehmota isn't feeling well" he said.

"we'll. be there in a couple minutes tell my parents I am fine" tehmota said.

Jason walked out of the barracks and out of sight "tehmota are you sure you're ok" I asked.

"yeah I am fine can you grab kin and heishi for me" she asked.

"yeah I take them and give them to your parents and come help you" I said.

She nodded and I picked up the two cubs and walked out of our room and headed to the hall of heroes to see if chris and tigress were there.

I was lucky to catch them before they went to the dining hall and I gave them kin and heishi then I went back to my room and helped tehmota to the dining hall.

When we got there we were greeted by happy faces and a slam on my back from joel.

"well its great to see you a little better tehmota" shadow said.

"I feel better but I am still out of it" tehmota said.

"I hear you I went through the same thing" she said.

"I am guessing were not out here to talk about me giving birth to those two over there again are we" tehmota said.

"no we just wanted to see if you were ok and wanted to talk to you guys" Jason said.

"what about" I asked.

"about this" chris said.

He pulled out a box and tehmota opened it and smiled I looked at it.

It was a drawing of us when I married tehmota that I forgot chris and tigress had got someone to do a drawing.

"thank you mom and dad I love it and I am sure joe does to" tehmota said.

"I hope so because we all pitched in for that drawing" joel said.

"trust me I love it" tehmota said.

"I like it I really do" I said.

They smiled and I picked up kin because she was crying for her parents.

"those two are so cute" blaze said.

"they are aren't they but soon enough they will be a handful" I said.

They all laughed then I heard heishi start to cry so tehmota took him and rocked him back and forth until he started to yawn and fall asleep in her arms kin was already fast asleep in my arms.

After a chat with our friends and family tehmota started to get tired so I helped her up and took her to our room and put her in the bed and the cubs in the cradle and I sat in a chair and closed my eyes and listened to my cubs to make any noises I would be there to help them to go back to sleep.

**That's the chapter I hoped you liked it and I should have another one up tomorrow and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here is another chapter I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 4: kids powers**

_My pov._

Three years have passed since tehmota gave birth to kin and heishi.

Today they were running around non-stop until I grabbed them by their waits and they squirmed in my grasp trying to get out of my hands but I held them tight.

"daddy let me go" kin complained.

"yeah daddy put us down" heishi agreed.

"no its time for you to go to sleep" I said.

They both fought against me until I got to their room and put them to sleep then I walked in mine and tehmota's room and she laughed.

"I could hear you and the kids argue from here" she said.

"those two are energetic fur bombs waiting to blow" I said.

She laughed and she went to sleep then I did as well.

I woke up when something jumped on my stomach and it was kin heishi was next to me pulling my arm.

"what are you doing" I asked.

"trying to get you up so you could play with us" they said.

"ok lets go" I said getting out of my bed.

I walked with them to the hall of heroes where they started to chase each other then all of a sudden heishi froze kin in place.

I picked up heishi an he tried to get out of my hands and I snapped my fingers and kin unfroze her and I grabbed her hand and I rushed back to tehmota with a concerned look on my face.

"what happened is everything ok" she asked.

"not really I just found out that heishi has my powers of ice" I said.

Tehmota looked at her child then back at me like I was insane "are you sure" she asked.

"he froze kin" I said.

I let go of heishi and kin and they chased each other around in our room and tehmota said "you must have just seen things joe."

Then heishi froze kin's feet and I said "I told you so he has my powers I don't think kin does though."

"ok one has powers and the other doesn't ok I think we and by we I mean you'll handle heishi and I will take care of kin" she said.

"fine I will train heishi to control his powers but we are taking care of them because we are the parents" I said.

"don't you think I know that" she asked.

"I know I was trying to make you annoyed just a little bit" I said.

I kissed her forehead and walked out of our room and sat down in a chair in the hall of heroes just to relax for a little bit.

That ended when kin and heishi jumped and sat on my legs.

"daddy can we do something as a family" kin asked.

"what do you want to do sweetie" I asked her in my sweet voice.

"we want you and mommy to take us out for a little while" heishi said.

"it ok with me ask your mother if she is ok with it and we will go" I said.

Then they jumped off my legs and ran to tehmota on all fours.

I got up and started to walk back until I was tackled by kin who was sitting on my chest smiling.

"what did your mother say kin" I asked.

"she said yes but in a little while" she said.

"ok I will tell you what if you and your brother go back to sleep now we will take you when you wake up" I said.

She nodded and went to go tell her brother that I got off my back and walked back to my room and climbed in the bed and tehmota looked at me like I was crazy.

"why did you say that you know they will go to bed for two minutes" she said.

"no if they do the trip is canceled but right now let's go to sleep so we can keep up with them" I said.

Then she nodded and we went to sleep.

I woke up about an hour later I woke up and saw tehmota with a smile on her face still sleeping and I chuckled under my breath trying not to wake her up.

I walked over to heishi and kin's room when I opened the door they were sound asleep.

Kin woke up and whispered "daddy are we going to leave soon."

I walked next to her bed and kneeled down and rubbed her head and said "yeah well will go when your brother and mother wake up."

She nodded and came with me back to my room and I picked her up and placed her on the bed and she crawled right next to tehmota.

Tehmota pulled kin on her chest and rubbed her head that's when heishi came in rubbing his eyes trying to wake himself up.

I picked him up and placed him on the bed and he just laid his head on my lap.

"I think we might delay our trip if heishi isn't feeling up to it" I said.

He picked his head up and said "I am good lets go."

Me and tehmota and kin punched his shoulder and they jumped off the bed and walked outside.

I put my arm around tehmota's waist and walked outside to catch up with the energetic fur bombs.

When we caught up with them they were talking to chris who was carrying something.

"hey joe someone gave me this and said to give you this" he said.

I opened it and it was a brand new bow with 10 arrows with geo tipped arrow heads and there was a card.

'I heard you got married congratulations you're friend mei ling' I smiled and put the card in my pocket.

I saw a target that I forgot to put away and shot one arrow and the bow was perfect and the arrows were strong to hit someone at full strength.

"this is a nice bow I will put here and put in our room later and chris can you tell everyone that we will be gone for a while today" I asked.

He nodded and walked off to his room to see if tigress woke up since it was almost time for the gong to sound.

We started to walk to the valley and we went from store to store to see if the little ones wanted anything.

Kin wanted a necklace that was white and grey that had a small green gem and she managed to get me to buy it.

Heishi didn't want anything of interest he wanted to get something to eat as did all of us.

So we stopped by po's dad shop and po was visiting his dad today and he saw us and played around with kin and heishi.

They played with him until their food was at the table and they sat down and ate it like po does with dumplings.

When we were all done we went back to the palace but when we walked out of po's dad's shop alexander was with some new pals of his.

"well if it isn't tehmota and her husband and little brats I am going to enjoy seeing them suffer" he said.

Then two of his four pals came at heishi and kin I was punched in the face by one and tehmota punched one in the face sending him flying and the one I was dealing with I was on top of and I grabbed his helmet and slammed it in his face and by mistake cracked his neck.

Then alexander threw his dagger at tehmota and the kids and I jumped in front of them and it dug into my shoulder.

"this isn't over until I kill your family tehmota" alexander said then took off running.

"daddy are you ok" I heard both kin and heishi said.

They came over and were on their knees on one side and on the other was tehmota.

"yeah I am fine I just need to see isha but while she is helping me I want you to listen and behave to your mother understand" I said.

They nodded their heads and tehmota helped me up and I walked to the palace to see isha and when I found her she told me to sit down.

"this is only going to hurt a little" she said gripping the dagger.

She pulled it out fast and it hurt like crazy and she wrapped something around it and said I should lay down for a while and I did with my entire family with kin on my chest and heishi on tehmota's.

**Ok that's the chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here is another chapter that I have time to write and I hope you like it so please enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 5: tehmota's powers**

_My pov._

I had kin lying on my chest just sleeping there and relaxing.

Then I saw tehmota and heishi sleeping they were pretty tired after what happened in the valley.

I lightly picked up kin and woke her up and she said "daddy where are you going."

"nowhere sweetie I was going to put you and your brother in your own beds" I said.

She nodded and walked to her bed and I picked up heishi and brought him to his bed and tucked them both in and closed the doors to let them sleep.

When I walked back in my room I saw tehmota trembling worse this time.

_Tehmota's dreamscape_

_I was running on all fours and saw my kids on the ground in pain and saw joe with a knife in his chest and alexander on a roof._

_I helped my kids up and walked over to him._

_He said only this "take good care of them."_

_Then he stopped moving and I felt tears coming down my face._

"_I told you this wasn't over until I killed your family your husband is just the beginning tehmota" alexander said as he disappeared ._

_My pov._

I rubbed her head and when she woke up and saw me she started to cry.

I picked her up and rubbed her back saying "its ok he's gone and he won't hurt us I promise."

"it's just so scary seeing that over and over again" she sobbed.

"hey if he hurts kin or heishi I'll kill him I promise" I said.

She nodded and stopped sobbing and got up to go spend some time with silver and blaze.

I walked into my cubs room and said to them "do you guys want to go train with daddy."

They jumped out of their beds and took one of my hands and dragged me to the training hall.

When we got there I asked heishi to try and freeze a wooden warrior and he did.

Then I turned to kin and said "kin I want you to try anything that could trigger a power if you can't then I will show you how to fight hand to hand."

She looked at the warrior and raised her paw and shot lightning.

I looked with amazement at the little cub then I thought _I don't have lightning powers anymore maybe tehmota does and never told me._

Then she walked in the door and I asked "tehmota do you have lightning powers."

"why does kin" she wondered.

"yeah did you not tell me in fear that I wouldn't like you" I asked.

"a little bit" she said nervous.

"like I said years ago and I will say it now I love you with or without powers" I said.

"ok" she said more calm.

"daddy is it true you used to sing to mommy" kin asked.

"yeah is it" heishi asked.

"yes its true" I said.

"can you sing please, please" they begged.

"fine just let me think…..oh I got one" I said.

"On the other side of a street I knew

Stood a girl that looked like you

I guess thats deja vu

But I thought this can't be true

Cause you moved to west L.A or New York or Santa Fe

Or where ever to get away from me

Oh but that one night

Was more than just right

I didn't leave you cause I was all through

Oh I was overwhelmed, and frankly scared as hell

Because I really fell for you

Oh I swear to you

I'll be there for you

This is not a drive by i-i-i-i-i

Just a shy guy looking for a two ply

Hefty bag to hold my love

When you move me everything is groovy

They don't like it sue me

either way you do me

Oh I swear to you

I'll be there for you

This is not a drive by i-i-i-i-i

On the upside of a downward spiral

My love for you went viral

And I loved you every mile you drove away

But now here you are again

So let's skip the "how you been"And

get down to the "more than friends" at last

Oh but that one night

Is still the highlight

I didn't need you until I came to

and I was overwhelmed, and frankly scared as hell

Because I really fell for you

Oh I swear to you

I'll be there for you

This is not a drive by i-i-i-i-i

Just a shy guy looking for a two ply

Hefty bag to hold my love

When you move me everything is groovy

They don't like it sue me

either way you do me

Oh I swear to you

I'll be there for you

This is not a drive by i-i-i-i-i

Please believe that when I leave

There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you

And a little time to get my head together too

On the other side of a street I knew

Stood a girl that looked like you

I guess thats deja vu

But I thought this can't be true

Cause

Oh I swear to you

I'll be there for you

This is not a drive by i-i-i-i-i

Just a shy guy looking for a two ply

Hefty bag to hold my love

When you move me everything is groovy

They don't like it sue me

either way you do me

Oh I swear to you

I'll be there for you

This is not a drive by."

"you sing great daddy" kin said.

"thank you and your mother loved my singing as well" I said.

"that is true except I never heard that song before" she said.

"that's because I have everyone I love right here" I said.

They laughed as did I then silver and blaze came in and that was our signal to leave them to do their more advanced training.

I walked the twin cubs to the dining hall so they could eat something.

After they ate they became very tired and started to yawn and I took them to lay down in me and tehmota's bed for a little while.

**Ok that's the chapter and I hoped you liked it and please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I have enough time to write this chapter I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 6: fears turn to reality**

_Tehmota's pov._

Joe was laying on the bed in pain from shoulder and kin was sleeping on his arm and heishi on mine.

After a while I decided to take a nap because I knew that kin and heishi were going to be bouncing off the wall and I needed to keep up with them.

_Tehmota's dream_

_I was running on all fours trying to find alexander and make him pay for what he did then I was slammed against a wall._

_I saw a panther in front of me but he had a hood over his head and a handkerchief covering his mouth and had two swords one around his back the other on his belt._

_His eyes looked like fire and anger like he wanted someone that was me dead for something I didn't do._

_He grabbed my throat and gripped it tightly and I couldn't breathe._

_I saw kin and heishi covering their mouths in fear I was going to be killed like their father._

_I grabbed his hand and tried to remove it but I couldn't and everything started to blur._

_I was able to kick a blow in his chest and his handkerchief fell of his face and I could see what he looked like._

I woke up from that horrible nightmare with tears in my eyes but when I looked over and say my family all asleep.

Kin started to kick at joe and heishi just yawned and turned the other way.

I giggled but I wasn't quite enough because joe woke up..

_My pov._

I woke up and rubbed my eyes and saw tehmota awake and I said "how long was I out."

"for a while I think it's almost time for dinner" she said.

"ok I will wake them up and I will meet you at the dining hall as soon I get them up" I said.

She nodded and put heishi's on the bed and she got up and walked out of the room a little shaky.

I rubbed kin's shoulder and she woke up and climbed down and waited at the door but when I woke up heishi he punched my bad shoulder and then he said "daddy I am sorry please don't get mad at me."

"I am not just please don't do it again ok" I said gripping my shoulder.

He nodded and hoped of the bed and we walked to meet tehmota at the dining hall with everyone else.

When we walked in the dining hall kin and heishi sat next to me and tehmota and everyone else except rose and her family came in after us but po came in last be mistake and almost hit me.

But before po passed out his noodles I remembered to put my bow away and I went in the hall of heroes.

When I walked in I heard the release of the bow and I grabbed the arrow coming at my bad shoulder and the person who shot my bow was Brandon rose's husband.

"leave the shooting to me ok brandon" I said as I put the quiver I found next to it.

"fine but I didn't mean to shoot the arrow at your shoulder" he said.

"shush leave the shooting to me" I said.

He nodded half annoyed then I heard a scream and I walked outside and when I walked out there alexander jumped in front of me and I felt a knife go through my chest.

Then I heard rose and her cubs scream and everyone came out and saw me with a knife in my chest.

Tehmota, kin and heishi came running on all fours and came to me on their knees on either side of me.

I put my hand up to tehmota face and said "take good care of them."

_Tehmota's pov._

I saw his hand fall on his chest and he stopped breathing and I started to cry knowing that the only way to bring him back was missing when alexander took the wishing rock.

Then I heard alexander's voice "I told you this wouldn't end until your family is dead your husband was just the first."

Then his voice disappeared and all that was left was joe's body with the knife in it and I pulled it out and everyone went to their rooms and pulled his body in the palace and put kin and heishi to bed.

It was hard to see them miss their father so much and missed him just as much as them.

But when I walked in to the hall of heroes to grab his bow his body was gone.

I started to cry even more but I grabbed his bow and brought in my room and placed it on the table _this place seems just so empty without him _I thought.

I went to bed but it was very hard but I woke up when kin and heishi came in crying their eyes out saying "we want daddy mommy we miss him a lot."

"I know you miss him I miss him to but I can't bring him back but you can sleep with me" I said trying to get them to stop crying.

They wanted to sleep with me so I placed them on the bed and slept close to me like they did with joe.

But we managed to get to sleep but it was a rough night.

The next morning everyone didn't talk much and a messenger came in the door.

"alexander came looking for you he said he wants you to meet his new friend" he said.

Me, kin and heishi got up and dropped on all fours running to the valley.

I was running on all fours trying to find alexander and make him pay for what he did then I was slammed against a wall.

I saw a panther in front of me but he had a hood over his head and a handkerchief covering his mouth and had two swords one around his back the other on his belt.

His eyes looked like fire and anger like he wanted someone that was me dead for something I didn't do.

He grabbed my throat and gripped it tightly and I couldn't breathe.

I saw kin and heishi covering their mouths in fear I was going to be killed like their father.

I grabbed his hand and tried to remove it but I couldn't and everything started to blur.

I was able to kick a blow in his chest and his handkerchief fell of his face and I could see what he looked like.

It was joe he was alive but changed by alexander and he seemed to forgot me, kin, and heishi.

**Ok that's the chapter I hoped you liked and don't forget to leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I actually have more time than I thought so here is another chapter please enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: alexander's team**

_My pov._

I got up from being kicked by the silver ocelot/tiger and charged her.

I kicked her in the face and I pulled out my sword and then she said "joe listen alexander did something to you please you have to believe me I am your wife tehmota and they are your children kin and heishi remember."

I looked at her then at the cubs then back at her then I threw my sword and I stuck into a wall and she looked a little scared.

Then I grabbed her throat and slammed her against a wall and pulled the sword out of the wall and placed it on her stomach and I whispered "I never seen you or those cubs and I will kill you without knowing you."

But then four older white tigers, five south Chinese tigers, a panther, a wolf and two more cubs jumped down from rooftops and surrounded me.

I grabbed my handkerchief and wrapped it around my head and pulled out my other sword ready to fight.

The white tigers attacked first I slammed one of the males in the side of the head, then kneed the other male in the stomach and threw him over me back, then the two females attacked me at the same time I slid under their punches and kicked one in the face and broke the others leg.

Then all five south Chinese tigers attacked I hit the two older tigers a male and a female with the back of my hands in the eyes, then moved to the second oldest male and female and smashed the hilts of my sword against their skulls then looked at the younger one she ran behind the panther and the wolf.

They attacked me I kicked the wolf as hard as I could in the stomach then the panther smashed my elbow and took my sword and I slashed his arm and left a good cut along his arm and grabbed my sword and grabbed the girl that said her name was tehmota and put a sword to her neck.

"one more move and I kill her" I said.

"joe you wouldn't do that to tehmota" said one of the female white tigers who looked to be a little older than me.

"try me" I said.

They didn't move and I moved back slowly and when I got far enough I kicked her in the spine and sheathed my swords and took off running in the woods.

But before I got in the trees I heard a voice in my head saying "you idiot why did you threaten your wife."

"get out of my head" I said in pain.

"no I am not leaving not until your fixed" the voice said again.

"I am fine just get out of my mind" I said.

Then it stopped and I continued running in the woods.

When I got to a safe spot I sat down to get some rest then I felt someone jump on my back.

"I saw your skills and I could use someone like you" a male Siberian tiger said.

Then several different figures came out behind trees by the looks of it deadly warriors.

There was three of them one female wolf, a female tiger, and a male south Chinese mountain cat.

"These are my three elite warriors and I want you in their ranks" he said.

"fine just get off me freak" I said.

"I am starting to like this kid" the female tiger said.

"well see when he fights us" the only male said.

"you want to go punk" I said.

He charged me and I jumped over him and elbowed his spine then kicked him in to a tree he got back up and charged me again and I punched him in the stomach and slammed me elbow on the back of his skull.

"I think if he can beat you on his first try he Is in" the wolf said.

I walked with them to what looked like an old house that is going to collapse but when I walked in they climbed down a hole and I followed.

When I got down there It was a base in the ground with soldiers almost everywhere and it seemed like a location where no one would expect.

So I was shown to where I would stay for a time until a new location is found.

I pulled my hood back and laid on my bed until I heard a knock on the door then the female tiger came in.

"listen I know you think your awesome because you beat Jonathon doesn't mean any of won't try and hurt you" she said.

"thanks but I don't need a mother I can take care of myself" I said.

"do you have a girlfriend" she said suddenly.

"no I have a wife" I said.

"sorry its just that I am trying to impress a guy and I thought If I made him jealous he would actually want to go out with me" she said.

"is it Jonathon" I asked.

She nodded but she was embarrassed.

"just ask him and if he doesn't like you then move on" I said.

She nodded and left then I went back on my bed then I heard another knock and It was Jonathon.

"just because you beat me doesn't make you the leader of us" he said.

"I already had this pep-talk" I said.

"oh than never mind" he said.

"I have to ask do you have a crush on that tiger" I asked.

"you mean Victoria yeah why" he asked.

"no reason" I said.

He walked away and I went on the bed and fell asleep.

**Ok that's the chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok here is another chapter I hope you like it so please enjoy.**

**Chapter 8: rough day**

_My pov._

I woke up a couple hours later I woke up and walked out and walked around for a while.

I saw everyone in the dining room which was fairly large and It was filled with lions, wolves, and rhinos.

I saw the white wolf has not mentioned her name sitting with Victoria and Jonathon just talking.

I didn't want to sit with them so I sat a different table but then three angry lions came up to me.

"you get up and get out of here this is our table" the leader said.

"make me you piece of crud" I said.

He got very angry and tried to punch my face but I grabbed his fist and said "big mistake."

Then I grabbed his throat and threw him at a wall and what was left of that was a whole in the wall and I saw the so called 'boss' looking at me.

Even Victoria was giving me a look but I sat back on the table and but my feet on it then the wolf, Victoria, and Jonathon came over.

Victoria started to talk a mile a minute saying "you know you just took out the top soldier."

"top soldier he was to easy just like Jonathon over there" I said.

He stood up and bent down and picked something up and walked over to me and smashed a rock in my face.

I felt blood coming out of my lips and I heard Victoria saying "what are you doing he was joking".

I got up and kneed him in the stomach and slammed him against a wall "next time you do something like that to me again it will be your last" I said.

He nodded and let him go and sat back down next to Victoria and wiping the blood off my face.

Then I heard the wolf say "well seeing you know Victoria and Jonathon I guess I should tell you my name its jess."

I nodded and got up and walked to my room to go see if I had a scar and when I got there I saw the three lions in my room.

"you made me look like fool" the leader said.

"I didn't your already one for choosing to fight me" I said.

And he lost it he charged me but I grabbed his neck and slammed him on the ground and told him "one more time you attack me I am really going to mess you up."

I let go and all three of them ran out of the room out of fear and then Victoria came in.

"are you ok your face looked like it was hit pretty bad" she said.

"yeah I am fine I think it's going to leave a scar" I said.

"that just wasn't like Jonathon I think he is angry that you beat him on your first try" she said.

"hey I can say I asked him if he liked you and he said he does" I said.

She blushed and said "thank you I have been trying to ask him out for a while but I get so scared."

"ok I can understand that a little bit but I think I might stay away from Jonathon for a while" I said.

"come on everyone wants to see what you got" she said.

"fine lets go" I said.

She took me to a long narrow room with lions punching the wall and rhinos throwing spears and wolves shooting arrows.

I kept walking and put the handkerchief around my face to cover the scar and walked over to the sparring ring.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and went around the ring and said "is he going to fight Victoria, jess, or Jonathon."

I looked at Victoria and she smiled and jonathon and jess came in the ring and I said "this is going to be fun."

They laughed and came at me jess threw a punch but I front flipped over her and elbowed her back, and jonathon came next but he threw a punch then a kick so when he wasn't looking I grabbed his back and kicked his legs out from under him and slammed his head against the ground.

When I got up Victoria tried to jump on me but I grabbed her throat and put her on the ground and put my fist in the air but didn't punch I let go and walked out of the room and everyone started saying "what a wimp."

Then I heard the voice again saying "your starting to remember about tehmota just remember she is your wife."

"I can't I just can't think of her" I said.

"maybe she needs to be in front of you or do something to you to make you remember" the voice said.

Then it disappeared and I went to sleep thinking about what my wife looked like.

_Tehmota's pov._

I woke up in my father's arms and said to him "dad can you take care of kin and heishi while I go and find joe."

"sure think kid-o I will take care of them as will tigress" he said.

Then I dropped to all fours and took off to the woods to find joe.

But I felt something smash on my back and it was kin and heishi they followed me.

"kin, heishi why are you here I thought you were with your grandfather" I said.

"mommy we wanted to come with you to find daddy" kin said very upset.

"ok lets go find your father and bring him home" I said.

Then they got off me and I got up and we ran through the forest until heishi fell to the ground then kin and then everything went blurry and I passed out.

**Ok that's the chapter so what will happen to tehmota will I remember a thing and am I asking for a beat down well I guess you'll see next time so please leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok I have a lot of time today so I hope you like this chapter so please enjoy.**

**Chapter 9: the war is about to begin**

_My pov._

I woke up and I put the handkerchief around my face to cover the scar around my lips.

When I put that on I put my swords on my back and around my belt and I walked out of the room and looked around and didn't see anyone.

I walked around and saw jess leaning against a wall and I asked her "jess where is everyone."

"not around here some are eating some are training some are with alexander making a deal with the imperial army and three lions are in the dungeon to watch the prisoners" she said.

"prisoners since when did we get prisoners" I asked.

"last night they were in the forest looking for someone but who knows but its two cubs a female panther and a male silver ocelot/tiger and their mother is like the male cubs but she is stubborn" jess said.

I nodded and went to see these prisoners because if the lions are who I think it is they are going to need a little help.

Then I saw a bunch of wolves and when they saw me they laughed at me so I broke one of their jaws and said "another sound and I break another jaw."

They all shut up and I made my way through them and made my way to the dungeon.

When I got there, there was only cell door open and I heard "you think you can punch me and it will go unpunished."

I walked in and saw the three lions kicking the older ocelot/tiger and I tapped the leaders shoulder and when he turned around I broke his nose with a single punch.

He went against a wall and grabbed his nose and the other two kept kicking the ocelot/tiger and I kicked them into the cell bars and smashed their heads against the bars.

They both fell to the ground out cold and their leader tried to slash my face but I moved and he ripped off my handkerchief raveling my scar.

I grabbed his throat and started to crush it then I heard "joe stop don't kill him."

I looked over to see the mother of the cubs begging for me to stop but I didn't.

I kept crushing his throat until the mother shoved me against a wall and kissed me then everything about my past came back to me.

I grabbed my head in pain everything came to fast and it hurt then Jonathon punched me in the face and dragged me to a different cell and locked it.

When I realized what happened I was locked in a cell looking at my family across the hall.

When Jonathon left Victoria came down and unlocked the door and said "you and your family need to get out of here now."

"what will happen to you when they find out what you did" I asked.

"I don't know but you need to leave now" she said.

"I am not leaving until I stop that deal" I said.

"fine its on the other side of here but its guarded by imperial soldiers and alexander's too" she said.

"I have my ways but I need you to get my family out of here and I will meet you in the forest" I said.

She nodded and took my family out of the underground fortress and I made my way to the other side of it.

I saw all the soldiers standing there and I pulled out my two swords and started to cut their spears in half and made my way to this meeting.

When I found the door I kicked it in and saw five imperial officers and I said "what's going on."

"we're making a deal to defend china together" one officer said.

"no alexander is lying he is doing this to find a place to make the imperial army fall apart" I said.

They nodded and called their guards but alexander killed the guards and killed four of the five officers but I saved the last one and alexander said "you are going to regret today."

He fled and with every single soldier left I made my way out of the empty fortress but Jonathon was waiting for me at the top of the entrance.

When I got up there he kicked me in the face and I got out and kneed his gut and he went to one knee and held his gut in pain.

Victoria came out and said "stop fighting please stop I can't see you be hurt Jonathon just please we have to stop working for alexander he is using us to get back joe."

"what does he have against joe I have a deal with him" Jonathon said.

"its because of me when we were fourteen alexander saw me with joe and didn't know he was my boyfriend then he made a big deal about it and has a huge grudge since I married him now" tehmota said.

"that makes sense I am starting to hate him for talking to Victoria but now I know he is married I am cool but I don't know where we would go if we leave this place" he said.

"you can stay at the jade palace until you are ready to go where you ever want" I said.

They nodded and we started to head back to the palace where everyone was worried for us and looked at my scar which I almost forgot I had.

I showed Jonathon and Victoria to their room and said "dinner should be ready soon and if you need anything just ask."

"thank you joe really" they both said.

I nodded and walked to find the fur bombs before they bugged our guests.

I managed to find them in the shadows like I do when I am trying to scare rose half to death which is always fun.

I grabbed them and the squirmed to get away but I dragged them to me and tehmota's room so they could take a little nap.

**Ok that's the chapter I hoped you liked it and what will alexander do I guess that in the next chapter so please leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok here is another chapter and I am bringing in a new character but I never put him in and he was supposed to be in the chapters where Jason, shifu, po and the five go on a quest and it was to meet this person just to let you know so you aren't confused.**

**Chapter 10: meeting Anubis**

_My pov._

I saw my cubs fast asleep and I walked out of the room and saw tehmota talking to Jason.

"no he should be here in a couple minutes" Jason said.

"who is going to be here" I asked.

"a friend I met I think you will like him joe" he said.

"yeah he sounds neat" tehmota said.

"who are you talking about" I asked.

"his name is…ANUBIS is that you" he said.

I looked at the door and saw a very buff black jackal with like a pharaoh hat he had long pants but kind of an Egyptian skirt for men in the heat and had a black staff with a loop and a line before the loop.

"hello Jason its been too long" he said.

Jason gave Anubis and high five and then I walked over and asked "are you the" "yes I am the Egyptian god Anubis" he cut me off.

"yeah I met him when I was thirteen and he told me something's and he is a great friend and he has a cool weapon" he said.

"lets see it Anubis just let me get a weapon" I said.

I walked in my room and the cubs were still asleep and I picked up the bow mei ling sent me.

I walked out and Anubis didn't have a weapon just his staff.

"are you ready to see my weapon" he asked.

"sure lets see it" I said.

He hit the bottom of his staff to the ground and his staff grew longer but the tip changed to a curved blade and the bottom was also a curved blade.

I started at his long staff with two blades like my bow was nothing but a tiny knife.

"I think fighting would end bad for you because I am very good with this and I think I might hurt you" he said.

"I think I might die if I fight you Anubis" I said.

He laughed and he turned his weapon back into his staff then started to walk.

Then he stopped and said "I must speak with joe and Jason alone if you would please go to your cubs because they will wake up in two minutes."

Tehmota nodded and ran off to our room but me and Jason stayed to talk with Anubis.

"Jason I need you to go and get me some metal and a black metal to but in rods" he said.

Jason nodded and went to the village to get what his friend needed then turned to me.

"I can tell about your past you felt abandoned, lost, angry confused, frustrated all at the same time and aniu gave you a necklace for your powers when it wasn't for your powers she gave it to you to make you calm it makes anyone who wears it calm" he said.

"ok that makes some sense but two things one why do you know that second why do you need those metals" I asked.

"the first answer I told her to give that to you when she was helping you to live and going through your mind the second answer is because I am giving you a weapon like mine to help you with a mission soon nearing you" he said.

I was excited I was getting one of the weapons the great Anubis had but this quest seemed more against my feelings.

Jason came back and Anubis raised his arm and the metals made a staff like his black with a line and a loop.

"now to turn it into the weapon you need to hit the bottom with the ground and focus on the weapon" he said.

I did just that then I was holding the exact same weapon as Anubis all except mine had a design of ice around the handle.

"thank you Anubis really thank you and you're more than welcome to stay here" I said.

He nodded and I showed him to his room which was right next to jason's because in case he needed something Jason would show him.

I walked into my room and turned my new toy back into a staff and brought it with me to the dining hall when everyone was ready to eat.

Afterwards Anubis showed me how to wield the weapon and it was easy it was like a long staff that I used in stage combat when I was younger.

**Ok that's the chapter and I put Anubis in there because I am learning about ancient Egypt in school so don't judge me but please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok here is another chapter it probably not going to be the greatest because my head hurts so if it bad it my fault but please enjoy.**

**Chapter 11: the toughest battle**

_My pov._

Anubis looked at me and said "now its time you heard about this quest you need to go on."

"ok Anubis what do I need to do" I asked.

"there is another Anubis but this one is evil he kills innocent people for fun or sport" he said.

"let me guess you want me to deal with him" I said.

"yes but there is a catch and no one else can take him down but you and the catch is you will die when the battle is over and the golden Anubis will fall" he said.

I nodded and asked "when and where do I meet this golden Anubis" I asked.

"two days in an open field not far from here" he said.

I nodded only knowing I only had two days left to spend with my family.

I walked out of the room and walked into mine and tehmota's and I saw her sleeping on her side with a smile on her face.

I got in the bed next to her and I put my hand on her cheek and she opened her dark blue eyes and smiled.

"what happened with you and Anubis" she asked.

"nothing much just showed me to use the staff and told me something" I said.

"what did he tell you" she asked.

"nothing you need to concern yourself hon" I said.

"joe tell me the truth what did Anubis tell you while I was asleep" she said.

"fine tehmota I don't like lying to you or the kids Anubis said I needed to fight someone and I wasn't coming back and neither was the person I am fighting" I said.

"you are coming back and I am going to make sure of it I am not losing you again" she said.

"no I am not letting you interfere this is my job and if you or anyone else tries to stop me I will kill myself where I stand is that clear" I said.

She nodded but almost cried when she heard me say I am not coming back.

We went to sleep and the next two days went by in the blink of an eye.

I started to walk to the open field but kin and heishi followed me but kept out of sight.

When I made it to the open field kin accidently stepped on a twig and I heard her.

"kin you are supposed to be with your mother" I said.

"I am sorry daddy I just wanted to know where you were going" she said.

"ok sweetie I want you to go hide in the bushes over there ok" I said.

She went in the bushes and watched from her hiding spot and I heard the golden Anubis getting closer.

"well look at what I got here my first panther I am going to enjoy this" the golden Anubis said.

This one was different he had golden fur instead of black but had the same clothes as Anubis but a different weapon.

"oh tough guy are you this is going to be interesting" I said.

He punched me right in the face and it hurt a lot it felt like a stone brick hit my face.

"is that all you got I almost feel sorry for you I thought you were a god not a poser" I said.

I took two more punches at my head then pulled out his sword and a sickle and charged me.

I hit my staff to the ground and it turned into the longer staff with two curved blades and I got ready to fight the charging jackal.

He kicked me to the ground and put the sickle to my throat and said "you are just as weak as everyone else I killed."

"well I am sorry but your reign of terror ends now" I said.

I kicked him in the air and he hit the ground and I put the curved blade to his throat.

But he grabbed my legs and broke one and I kicked him with the other but he grabbed my arm and broke it.

I got to my feet but I was in a lot of pain he got to his and kicked my other good leg and broke it.

I could barely stand with all the pain coming from my legs but I saw and opening and I took.

He turned his back to pick up his sickle and I slashed his back and when he was on his back in pain I slit his throat with an east slice with the curve of the blade.

I turned the long staff with two curved blades back into a walking staff and I tried to walk but I fell on my back and the staff went back into a weapon.

I saw kin coming to me saying "daddy heishi went to get mommy and the Egyptian man just please stay awake."

"heh I don't know if I can sweetie daddy is in a lot of pain right now and I don't think I will get to see you turn four which I want to see I want to see you and your brother having the best day ever but I guess I won't" I said.

"please daddy please stay with us" she begged.

"I wish I could sweetheart but I can't I just can't feel anything anymore but please listen to your mother and tell her and your brother I love them and I love you to" I said.

"I love you to daddy but please don't go" she said.

"I am sorry kin but I its time for me to go I love you, your brother, and your mother so much I wish I could be here longer to say that and I got you and your brother's birthday present it in my room under the bed I hope you like them" I said.

Then everything went dark.

_Anubis's pov._

I saw tehmota go to her child who was crying saying "MOMMY, daddy he is hurt really bad he is in an open field with kin."

She stood up and started to cry and said "Anubis come with me I need your help with something heishi I will need you help to."

She and the little cub and I ran to the forest in front of the open field and I could hear someone crying and apparently so could tehmota because she jumped through the bushes.

When I got through I saw the little panther cub in front of her father crying her eyes out.

Tehmota saw her daughter's face and nearly cried more she saw her eyes were red from crying for so long and she sobbed "daddy told me to tell you he loves all of us so much but I wish he was here with us."

"I know sweetie its ok well get him back I hope" tehmota said trying to calm her daughter.

"Anubis can you pick up his body and hand me his staff" she asked.

I nodded and handed her the staff and I picked up her husband's body and walked with her and her cubs back to the palace.

I placed joe's body down on the bed of tehmota's room and I saw the cubs looking under the bed.

They pulled something out it was two small boxes and opened them.

Heishi had a necklace with a white stone on it and said on the back of the stone 'for my special little boy happy birthday'.

For kin was a bracelet with a bright yellow stone on the back of the stone said 'for my special little girl happy birthday'.

Inside kin's box was a note saying 'for my two special angles I love both of you and happy birthday' they started to cry again.

**Ok I hope you liked the chapter and please review I would love to hear your comments.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok here is again another chapter I am going do my best on it so I hope its ok.**

**Chapter 12: a special day**

_Kin's pov._

It was a rough day when daddy died I couldn't stop crying and heishi fell asleep in mommy's bed.

I walked from my mommy's room into my bed and I hugged my knees and sat on the bed.

I cried into my knees for a while and the Egyptian man sat on my bed.

"are you ok little one" he asked.

"no not really I miss my daddy I just want him back" I sobbed.

"I can tell your whole family does and he didn't want to see you hurt" he said.

"but why did he have to die" I asked him.

"honestly I don't know how or why but I can tell you why he went" he said.

"why tell me why did my daddy go to fight that other Egyptian man" I asked.

"it's because he did what was right that man he killed would have hurt all of you and he couldn't see that" he said.

I nodded but when he left I put my head back in my knees and cried.

I cried knowing my daddy died for me when he could have let us help.

My mommy came in the room and sat on the bed right next to me.

"kin it's time for you to get some rest" she said.

"no can I stay up a little longer" I asked.

"afraid not kid-o you need some rest your turning four tomorrow" she said.

"its not the same without daddy" I said.

"if I were gone your father would be right here saying the same thing" she said.

I nodded and went to sleep but it took a little while but I managed.

_Anubis's pov._

I heard what kin and tehmota talking and I didn't have a present to give them.

_I know what they want now _I thought as I went to my room.

I waited until tehmota went to sleep then I put my plan into action.

I quietly walked into tehmota's room and I saw that one of her cubs and herself were fast asleep.

I picked up joe's body and brought it to a closet that nobody goes in and right next to kin's room.

I placed joe's body in there.

Then I I went into the world of the dead and found joe's soul and took it.

I brought it back to his body and he woke up and said "I am never doing that again."

"shush I need you to wait here until I get you ok" I asked.

He nodded and went to sleep on the floor.

_Kin's pov._

I woke up and curled up my knees again and didn't leave the room.

I didn't want a birthday party I just wanted my daddy back.

Heishi came in and said "come on sis everyone is waiting for you."

"is daddy there" I asked.

"no he is not out there" he said.

"then I am not going unless he is out there" I said.

He nodded and left but I saw his face become sad.

I heard my mother knock on the door and say "kin are you coming out."

"no I am not coming out" I said.

"kin please come out everyone wants to see you" she said.

"not unless daddy is there others leave me alone" I said.

I heard different footsteps and some talking then another knock on my door.

"go away" I said.

"are you sure can I at least give you your present first" I heard the Egyptian man's voice.

Then I heard another door open and heard mine open.

I felt something on the bed right next to me and heard "hey kid-o I thought you wanted to go have fun."

I looked up and saw my daddy smiling at me.

"daddy I missed you so much" I said.

"I missed you to sweetheart" he said.

I hugged him because I never thought I would see him again and I wanted to remember this.

"I love you daddy" I said as I began to cry again.

"I love you to kin" he said.

I let go and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"come on lets go have some fun at yours and heishi's party" he said.

I nodded and I grabbed his paw and we walked to see everyone.

**Ok that's the chapter I hope you liked and I really hope I got better in the month I have been here so yeah don't forget to review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok here is another chapter I have a lot of time today so here it goes I guess so enjoy.**

**Chapter 13: scorch**

_My pov._

Anubis was waiting with everyone in the training hall and I sent kin in first.

"kin I am happy to see you out of your room" tehmota said.

"actually mommy Anubis gave me a gift that I think and heishi might like" kin said.

"anubis you got her something I didn't know" tehmota said.

"I did but I got it for all of you" he said.

"you can come in now" kin said.

I walked in and everyone looked at me like I was a ghost.

"what did I forget something" I asked.

I got hugged by tehmota then kin and heishi got in the hug.

"oh give me a second I need to get something" I said.

I walked down the hall to my room.

I grabbed a small bag and walked back to the training hall.

"here heishi I got this shortened for you I hope you like it" I said.

I gave him the bag and he looked at it and his eyes widened with excitement.

"your giving me the outfit you had since you were younger thank you daddy" he said.

"you're welcome heishi" I said.

"did you get me anything else daddy" kin said jumping on my back.

"I can't tell what you like so I will take you in the valley and you can get whatever you want" I said.

She got off my back and tackled me and I had her laying on my chest smiling.

"let me guess you want to go now" I said.

"can we daddy can we" she begged.

"she is going to be like that unless you say yes" tehmota said.

"alright lets go" I said.

I got up but she stayed around my neck so I had my arm around her back so she didn't fall.

I carried her down the steps and when we reached the bottom she wanted to go in a store.

So we walked in the store and she saw what she wanted right there.

It was a golden vest that had a lightning bolt right across the front.

"this what you want kin" I asked.

She nodded and she got what she wanted and we walked back up the steps.

When we reached the top I saw tehmota talking to a lion and heishi running around with a lion cub.

Kin started to chase the lion cub with her brother.

I walked over and asked "who is this tehmota."

"joe this Is my old friend scorch I haven't seen I since I was ten" she said.

I looked at the lion he had a scar across his neck eyes that looked like fire and had a glove on one hand, he was wearing a long sleeve shirt but red and cargo pants and a type of boots.

"its nice to meet you scorch how did you get that name" I asked him.

"I got it from my job and it stuck to me so I refer that name" he said.

"what is your job now scorch" tehmota asked.

"I am a bounty hunter but its not as easy as it seems" he said.

I looked at tehmota a little shocked then back at him.

"hey that's not my only job that how I got my name I also sing to" he said.

"really like what" I asked.

"well only one song but I wrote it when I was angry at somebody" he said.

"well lets hear it scorch" tehmota said pulling up a chair.

"You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down

Go tell that long tongue liar  
Go and tell that midnight rider  
Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down

Well my goodness gracious let me tell you the news  
My head's been wet with the midnight dew  
I've been down on bended knee  
talkin' to the man from Galilee  
He spoke to me in the voice so sweet  
I thought I heard the shuffle of the angel's feet  
He called my name and my heart stood still  
When he said, "John go do My will!"

Go tell that long tongue liar  
Go and tell that midnight rider  
Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down

You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down

Well you may throw your rock and hide your hand  
Workin' in the dark against your fellow man  
But as sure as God made black and white  
What's done in the dark will be brought to the light

You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down

Go tell that long tongue liar  
Go and tell that midnight rider  
Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down."

As he finished singing we all clapped and kin, heishi, and the lion stopped chasing each other.

"so scorch how long you here until you go back to your wife" tehmota asked.

"about a month or so she is at the capital and we came here to say hi" he said.

"well your more than welcome to stay with us" I said.

He nodded and he grabbed his cub and he was about three and squirmed in his arms.

Tehmota showed him his room and I took kin and heishi to their rooms so they could sleep for a while.

**Ok that's the chapter and look who it is tehmota's old friend seems nice and the song was god's gonna cut you down by Johnny cash and don't forget to review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok guys I had a black out so this should have been put up a couple days ago so sorry but please enjoy.**

**Chapter 14: a price to pay**

_My pov._

After kin and heishi were fast asleep I walked out of their room into hallway.

"joe there is something I need to tell you" Anubis said.

"what is it is tehmota and the other alright" I asked.

"their fine but I looked into the future and it's not good" he said.

"Anubis don't worry about it everything well be fine I don't need to hear it" I said.

I walked passed him and into my room and saw tehmota looking out the window into the night sky.

I walked behind her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"you ok I thought you were asleep or talking to scorch" I whispered in her ear.

"I haven't seen him since I was a little girl then I left our village without saying goodbye my life was hard when I left him and my other friends" she said as a tear rolled down her face.

"I bet he thought you were pretty as a little girl but why did you leave your village" I asked.

"it's something I don't want to talk about its too emotional for me to talk about" she said, trying not to start to cry.

"it's ok you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to and I am going to go to sleep because Chris wants me to help him with something" I said, while crawling into the bed.

"fine I should to because I promised scorch to show him around the palace" she said.

She crawled next to me and put her head on my shoulder and went to sleep, I went to sleep as well but with something on my mind.

I woke up at day break, tehmota was still fast asleep on my shoulder.

I gently lifted her head off my shoulder and laid it on the bed and I walked out of the room and walked to the hall of heroes.

I saw Chris leaning on a pole looking at the sky.

"alright Chris lets go" I said.

He nodded and he started to walk to the valley a little happy which is not normal for him in the morning.

We walked through the village until we reached the end of the valley.

"why are we out here" I asked.

"it reminds me of when I was not in control of myself which was also the day I married tigress" he said.

"tigress she really hates me" I said.

"she doesn't hate you she has her ways of showing her emotions without showing them through a facial expression" he said.

Then I heard a voice that made my blood steam with anger.

"WELL WELL this is a touching moment but I am on a tight schedule so I am going to burn this valley then go destroy the imperial army" alexander said.

"I am going to enjoy breaking every bone in your body" Chris said cracking his knuckles.

"not today" alexander said with an evil smirk.

Before I had any time to react alexander kicked me in the chest and I was on the ground holding my chest in pain.

After I was down on the ground Chris threw a punch at alexander's face which he managed to catch.

"I'm afraid you're getting too old for these types of fights Chris" alexander taunted.

He twisted Chris's arm and kicked the back of his knee forcing Chris to go on one knee holding the other.

Alexander landed in front of Chris with one paw raised and said "I think it's time I put you out of your misery."

Then I saw a blast of fire come from his paw and burn Chris on his chest.

Chris fell over on his back and hit the ground lifeless then one of alexander's guards checked his pulse.

"sir he is dead" the soldier said.

"good now on to you the man that stole my girlfriend" he said.

"she left you and came to me why do you still have a grudge" I asked.

"oh but I don't in fact I meet a new girl who will deliver our child in a month but you took something from me so I am taking something from you" he said.

He grabbed my neck and pulled my face towards his and he said in a deep threatening voice "and if you bring him back I will kill tehmota and you kids while you sleep."

Then he pulled his paw in front of my eyes and shot something from them that made me grab my eyes in pain.

I rolled on the ground holding my eyes then it stopped I tried to open them but it was dark so I touched my eyes and they were open then I realized alexander took my vision and I was blind.

I heard footsteps coming towards me then I heard alexander run away.

"hey dad I was wondering where you were and…oh my god DAD joe what happened" tehmota asked.

"alexander killed him but before he died he said he lived his life and he doesn't want to come back this time" I said.

"what do you mean" she said.

"he doesn't want to come back this time he loves you, tigress, and Emily but he doesn't want to come back" I said.

"fine we should at least let the rest of our family know what happened and bury him" tehmota said, a little heart broken.

"there is one more thing tehmota I am blind" I said.

"what happened are you going to be ok" she said very worried.

"yeah I'll be fine let's get back to the palace and don't tell kin or heishi I don't want them worrying" I said.

"ok I won't tell them let's bring my dad's body back to the palace" she said.

I got to my feet and she picked up Chris's body and I slowly made my way back to the palace after tehmota got there.

Tigress nor Emily would talk to me, tehmota sent messages to Chris's family and friends across china.

They came with-in hours they came to say their good-byes to Chris.

_No one's pov. (its going to sound like my pov when its everyone's)_

Tanani, Mei ling, the Wu sisters, and Song who came with Mei ling saw me in the palace standing looking at nothing.

"I think he knows what happened to Chris let's ask him" Tanani said.

"he doesn't seem the same as before" Mei ling said.

"that's because he isn't" tehmota said walking over to them.

"he blames himself for Chris's death" she said again.

"I am finding what happened one way or another" Su Wu said.

She and her sisters walked up to me followed by Mei ling, Tanani, and Song.

Tehmota looked at them like they were going to get nothing but silence.

"joe what happened to Chris a few hours ago" Su said.

I turned around and walked in the palace ignoring them.

Then the Wu sisters slammed me against a wall.

"what happened to Chris and you a few hours ago" Su said again.

"he was killed by alexander someone that hates everyone mostly me and I am blind because of him" I said.

They let go of me and I think nodded and Song spoke up "that's not true I am married to him and he is a nice person."

"I am blind now and Chris is dead now because of him and I will get him for that" I said.

**Alright sorry again for the long wait and please leave a review or comment please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay here is another chapter and again sorry for the wait but I am having troubles with ideas but please enjoy.**

**Chapter 15: revenge**

_My pov._

I got to my feet listening to Su and Song scream and argue.

I placed my arm against the wall and made my way out of the room and into the training hall.

I wanted to be alone so I can think for a while.

But when I opened the door and stepped in I heard rose and Bran'ika sparring.

I sat on a chair next to rose's twin cubs, who immediately sat on either side of me.

"uncle joe why do you seem like you can't see" they both asked so their parents didn't hear.

"maybe it's because I want to see tehmota get all worked up when I tell her I was joking" I said.

Then rose and Bran'ika stopped sparring and turned in my direction, and I could tell they did with my hearing and the sound as their shoes scrapped the floor.

"Brandon why don't you take the kids into the valley for a while" rose said.

"sure let's go kids" Brandon said. (Bran'ika and Brandon are the same person in case you're confused)

I heard their footsteps die down as the left the training hall.

"joe I know your blind and you don't want to tell anyone" rose said.

"tehmota told you didn't she" I said.

"no I can tell because you wouldn't do that to her you love her too much" she said.

"yeah but I'd do it to you in a minute sis" I said.

She laughed and said "I bet you would but let me fix it."

"if you think you can really fix it then be my guest" I said.

She walked over and put one hand on my forehead and tried to look In the past to fix my eye sight.

Then rose started to scream in horrible pain.

"rose stop, STOP this now" I told her.

But she didn't reply and her screams became worse.

Then I couldn't stand hearing her anymore and I hit her arm with five jabs to the elbow and her arm dropped and so did she.

I sighed and put two fingers on the side of her neck.

I found her pulse but she was still out cold.

Then I heard tehmota gasp as she walked in the room.

"joe what did you do" she said.

"I didn't do anything she tried to fix my eye sight but it was causing her pain so I turned her arm numb then she passed out" I said.

"okay I believe you, I'll take her to her room just please go in our room and take a nap or something to stay out of trouble" she said.

I nodded and got to my feet and put my hand on the wall and made my way to the barracks.

When I found my room I got myself on the bed.

"daddy are you ok because you seem different for some reason" kin said.

Then I heard heishi speak up "daddy what happened."

"well kin the answer to your question is that I can't see very good and the answer to your question heishi is that alexander attacked me and killed your grandfather" I said feeling responsible for his death.

They both wrapped their arms around my neck and wouldn't let go until they thought I was safe from alexander.

"kid's you can't hold my neck forever" I said.

"just watch us daddy were not letting go until we know your safe" they said.

"fine but I am not letting you do this forever when I wake up I need you two to let go of my neck" I said.

"alright daddy but we are not letting you get hurt" kin said.

I nodded and went to sleep with kin and heishi hugging my neck.

I woke with someone rubbing my face.

"what the who was touching me" I said still half asleep.

"it was me daddy I had a nightmare" heishi said.

"ok buddy it's still day time why don't go play with scorch's daughter for a while" I said.

Okay daddy" he said hopping off the bed.

I felt kin perk her head up and jump after heishi so she could play with scorch's daughter.

I tried to fall asleep but scorch came into the room.

"joe tehmota, song, mei ling, and the wu sisters are not here" he said.

"what do you mean not here" I said.

"well after tehmota brought rose to her room she went to check on Song and she was In there for hours and I went In to check what was wrong and no one was in there" he said.

"well what about the wu sisters and mei ling" I asked him.

"I looked around for them but they were gone as well" scorch replied.

"ok go tell rose then you me and her will search for them" I said.

He rushed out of the room and made his way to rose's.

I got out of the bed and placed my arm on the wall and tried to find tigress.

When I heard her voice I yelled to her and she walked around a corner at least I was positive it was.

"what do you want" she said.

"listen I know your mad at me for chris's death but I need to find tehmota, so can you please look after kin and heishi" I begged.

"oh course I will look after them but I am not doing this for you I am doing this because I care for them and my daughter so bring her home safe or I will kill you are we clear" she asked.

"crystal" I replied and walked to my room.

I sat back down on the bed and heard scorch's footsteps outside.

"joe rose is waiting for us in the hall of heroes and she left a note for Bran'ika in case he is looking for her" he said.

"ok good now I need your help so I don't get lost because of my blindness" I said.

Scorch grabbed my arm and guided me to the hall of heroes.

"alright let's go find them before the wu sisters get any bright ideas" scorch said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay guys and gals I have been sick and wanted to put this up today because I said this is my Christmas present to 7tigress77 because she **

**Chapter 16: a cure **

_My pov._

I felt scorch move from one way to another trying to follow him.

"yeah this isn't working give me a minute to think and maybe we can find them" I said.

The only place I could think that freak would keep them is at his own house.

"I know where they are" I said.

"where" scorch asked.

"they are at alex's little palace with all his soldiers guarding it" I said.

"well I know where it is" scorch said.

"okay lets go" I said.

"where already here I stopped here because you told me to" he said.

"okay that was easy now to find a way in" rose said.

"hey look at this he is throwing a party for song" scorch said.

"okay I got an idea but scorch you need to watch rose here while I go look for the others since I can't be seen in there" I said.

"why does he need to watch me" rose asked.

"well you're going to be singing while I am smashing doors in and he is going to make sure nobody tries anything funny" I said.

"okay i will watch her while you look for tehmota and the wu sisters now go I'll get us inside" he said.

I put my hand on a wall and followed some sound.

The sound got louder and closer and it sounded like crying.

I walked closer until I felt bars and the crying sounded like tehmota.

"tehmota is that you" I asked.

I heard a jump and two arms touch my shoulder.

"joe I missed you this is all my fault I should have never left" she said.

I put my hand on her cheek and said "this is not your fault its no one's I am getting you out of here."

I found the door and backed up and kicked it down.

"okay but I am not leaving without someone I met here" tehmota said.

"fine but lets make it quick" I said.

She brought me to another cell and I found the door and kicked it down.

"come on Kāihuā we have to go now" tehmota said.

I felt a hand grab mine then all of a sudden I could see again.

In front of me I saw a black tiger with white stripes, with white eyes, some pure white claws with black tips.

"okay tehmota lets go I am sick of this place anyway" she said.

I heard a loud scream come from down the hall.

"JOE WE NEED YOUR HELP I GOT THE WU SISTERS OUT BUT THERE ARE TO MANY GUARDS" scorch said.

I ran out of the cell and upstairs and saw rose and scorch getting the wu sisters out of here and I saw alexander making sure song was fine.

But it was only a matter of time until he saw us leaving so I waited for tehmota and her friend to get out of there and we ran out of there with scorch, the wu sister, and rose.

Me and scorch saw a stone pillar in front of the gate so we pushed it over to stop the guards for now.

**Okay sorry for the long wait but Merry Christmas to all of you and you to 7tigress77 and shadowbrook17 I hoped you guys liked the chapter. So will I get everyone back to the palace? Until next time and please review so I know what you guys think.**


End file.
